Secretos de ninjas
by Aqua395
Summary: Hay secretos que es mejor no revelar. Advertencia: Este fanfic es de temática homosexual. Si este género te desagrada, no estás obligado a leer.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes utilizados en este espacio son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Reeditado.**

* * *

**~Celos~**

**IruKakaYama**

Si alguien le preguntara a Iruka Umino que pensaba de la pareja de Kakashi Hatake, se encogería de hombros y diría 'es muy agradable. Pero no pensé que Kakashi fuera del tipo de tener una pareja de su mismo sexo'. Si vieses a Iruka caminando por la calle, y encontrarse con Hatake y Tenzö, verías sus puños apretados y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

De inmediato, eso se atribuye a los celos ¿no les parece? Pero Iruka no está de acuerdo. Simplemente, se voltea y sigue su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿Estás bien, Iruka? —preguntó Izumo, algo sobresaltado por el súbito cambio en la expresión de su compañero chunin.

Iruka estaba que chirriaba los dientes. El rubor rosado en sus mejillas había pasado al rojo de los tomates. Izumo siguió la mirada de Iruka, buscando averigüar que ocurría allí.

El motivo estaba sentado en Ichiraku, almorzando con ramen: Kakashi Hatake y 'Yamato' Tenzö.

— ¿Es por Yamato? —preguntó Izumo, no muy seguro.

Iruka no contestó. Ya se estaba yendo para el lado contrario al que se suponía que tenían que dirigirse. Izumo resopló, pensando para sí que Tsunade-sama los mataría por llegar tarde, pero igualmente se apresuró a alcanzar a Iruka a cinco cuadras de su apartamento. Ni siquiera percibió unos ojos ajenos que lo miraban desde las sombras.

* * *

**~Secretos~**

**Raima (Raidö/Genma)**

Nadie lo sabe. Nadie tiene porqué saberlo. Porque aquello es un secreto, bien escondido entre los chalecos chunin. Un secreto que sólo el dormitorio de Genma conoce. Pero si alguien más llegara a enterarse... Sería el fin de su carrera ninja.

Tal vez estén exagerando, tal vez no sea tan malo. Es decir, Kakashi y Tenzö no tuvieron ningún problema cuando dieron a conocer su relación al público. Por supuesto, hubo quienes miraron con malos ojos, pero esas eran personas que ni siquiera estaban cerca del círculo de allegados de Kakashi y Yamato.

Tal vez tienen miedo. Miedo a que esos malos ojos sean los de sus amigos, sus compañeros desde hace años. Porque no hay nada peor que la mirada de rechazo en los ojos de esa persona que conoces de hace tanto.

—Realmente no veo el problema, Raidö —decia Genma.

Él solía apelar a que la relación de Kakashi y Tenzö iba sin problemas, y que ellos no tenían de qué avergonzarse.

—No estoy listo, Gen —respondía su compañero chunin—. Sólo déjalo así, ¿quieres?

Genma suspiró: —Pero, ¿cuándo vas a estar listo?

Raidö sonrió débilmente.

—Kami-sama, qué impaciente eres —se rió divertido.

Un beso en los labios acalló todas las protestas de Genma. Pero el chunin del senbon no iba a dejar las cosas así: Si Raidö empezaba, él iba a terminarlo. Se abalanzó sobre su pareja con un hambre que sólo sería saciado entre las sábanas de su cama, dentro de las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

* * *

**~El mirón~**

**KoIzu.**

Izumo no era gay. A Izumo le gustaban las mujeres, las mujeres bellas y despampanantes, Kotetsu podía agregar, porque más de una vez lo había atrapado mirando a una hermosa fémina con unos pechos que casi reventaban el vestido que llevaba.

Izumo era atractivo a los ojos de hombres y mujeres, que inmediatamente fijaban su mirada en él. ¿Y qué se sabía de Kotetsu? Absolutamente nada, excepto que llevaba una estúpida bandita en su nariz quién sabe porqué y para qué. Nadie sabía si le gustaban las mujeres o los hombres, o ambos. Y Kotetsu no podía negar que había algunas chicas que lo 'despertaban', para ponerlo en palabras bonitas. Pero ninguna más que Izumo.

Izumo era especial.

Y tan especial era, que ignoraba el hecho de que todas sus noches libres, un par de ojos mirones se asomaban al alfeizar de su ventana, observando todas y cada una de sus actividades. Kotetsu podía espiarlo cuando cenaba, cuando se duchaba, cuando leía...

—Anoche me pasó algo muy extraño —contaba Izumo, a sus compañeros chunin y jounin—. Resulta que en un momento, mientras leía antes de acostarme, sentí como si alguien me mirara desde la ventana...

A Kotetsu se le erizaron los pelos del terror (podían erizarsele más?). Sólo esperaba que Izumo no se hubiera dado cuenta de que era él.

—Espeluznante —dijo Yamato, casi con sorpresa—. No sé que haría si estuviera en tu lugar...

— ¿Y si fuera yo quién te espiara, _kouhai_? —preguntó Kakashi, con un extraño tono en la última palabra.

Yamato se sonrojó.

—Tal vez sólo lo estás imaginando, Izumo —Kotetsu procuró que su voz saliera despreocupada—. A lo mejor, estás tan necesitado de una hembra que empiezas a alucinar.

— ¡No estoy necesitado! —excamó Izumo, claramente ofendido—Si alguien lo está ese eres tu, Kotetsu.

—Para nada. De vez en cuando tengo mi propio desahogo —negó rápidamente el aludido. _Sí, mirando como te duchas_. Pensó Kotetsu.

* * *

**~Entre nosotros~**

**MadaPein**

Somos líderes. Tenemos que imponer nuestra autoridad ante esos inútiles que se hacen llamar críminales _rango S_. No nos está permitido mostrar débilidad, o siquiera sentimiento. Es fácil para Madara, porque siempre se ha caracterizado por saber perfectamente como controlar sus emociones, pero es un poco más difícil para mí. Nagato.

_Excepto que no soy Nagato, sino Pein. Pein vive a través del dolor, y no conoce otro sentimiento más que ese. _Me recordé para mí mismo, inhalando con extrema lentitud el oxígeno que entró en mis vías respiratorias.

Por eso Akatsuki no puede saber lo que, cada tarde y noche, sucede en la oficina. Aquellos besos compartidos, salvajes y fogosos, otros tiernos y pasionales. Deben quedar entre nosotros aquellas noches compartidas, aquellas luchas silenciosas por despojarnos mutuamente de nuestras ropas. Revolcándonos en el sofá como si no fuerámos otra cosa que animales en celo.

—Debemos terminar con esto —susurré, pasándome una mano por el cabello de mi amigo muerto.

Detesto esto. Todas las noches, Madara las pasa con Yahiko, aunque indirectamente lo esté haciendo conmigo. Pero detesto más mí cuerpo, y prefiero mil veces que un cuerpo muerto esté entre Madara y yo, a que éste me vea en mi horrible estado actual.

— ¿De qué carajo estás hablando, Pein? —espetó Madara.

—Esto no puede continuar. Tenemos que concentrarnos en nuestra misión —hablé más fuerte—. Además, somos asesinos, y hombres. No se supone que hagamos esto en primer lugar.

Su silencio pesó sobre mí. Supongo que una parte de mi esperaba que él se negara, que dijera que, por mucha razón que yo tuviera (enserio. ¿Cuándo me dará la razón?), teníamos que seguir con esto porque ambos queríamos.

—Tienes razón.

Aunque reconoció que yo tenía razón, me decepcionó que no agregara nada más. Lo esperé por un momento, aguardé ese 'pero' que nunca llegó.

* * *

**Bien, seamos sinceros: La anterior versión daba asco. **

**¿A qué no está mucho mejor de esta manera? =D **

**Si te gustó, no dudes en dejar un review. ¡Y si no te gustó también! Todas las opiniones son bienvenidas...**

**¡Saludos! :)**


End file.
